


In My Arms

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dubious Consent, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: Being held captive and imprisoned away from his home back in the ocean to be the subject of human's studies and experiments, Yuuri initially planned to run away. However, despite having the ability to escape, Yuuri never escapes. Not when he falls in love at the first fine with one of the marine biologists handling him, Victor Nikiforov.Yuuri developed deep love and passion to the scientist, and he decides to claim him as his lover. Especially when he loses his mind over that person trying to ask Victor out.An au where Yuuri is a unique sea creature, half human half tentacled, kept at a marine science institute to be thoroughly studied by humans, and he feels a bit possessive about his marine biologist, Victor so he fucks him really hard.





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I really hope poo e you enjoy this story, that kind of scientist/creature love stories. I was planning to continue my other fics since I haven't updated for more than add month thanks to the finals, but anyway I noticed a theme when I came back here, tentacles and possessiveness so I was just inspired to write that in one day 
> 
> I hope you like it. I feel a bit dirty, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Excuse me for any mistakes, it's not beta'd

Yuuri could have run away, many times. He had the perfect opportunity many times before, especially since they haven't been aware of his full capabilities. When he was held captive at first, he was too weak and depressed to attempt to escape. He kept struggling and resisting them, but they out forced him, because he was at his weakest physical state, and they made use of it.

The sea world is so big, it included a variety of life forms, including him. And while Cecaelia do exist among this large variety, they're indeed extemely rare and unique. Humans are sort of aware and used to the existence of merpeople, mermaids and mermen, they know much about them, and they've gathered enough information about them to fill encyclopedias and text books, and dedicate a whole marine science studying them.

But catching a Cecaelia, an amphibian cephalopod human like creature, is indeed a first in the human history. And Yuuri's misfortune dragged him to take the honor, to be the first Cecaelium to be ever found. And it was a treasure to them when they first him. He was at his worst health conditions when they stumbled upon him on a deserted beach, dedicated to marine studies and organizations. He has no will and resistance when they moved him to the marine institution they're keeping him at till this moment.

They provided him with the best environment to keep him at, and dedicated a big team of the most intellectual marine biologists and professors to carry out the extensive studies and experiments on the unique creature. At that time Yuuri didn't understand what was going on. When he was in the ocean, he was familiar with the human world, watching them from afar with much curiosity, ignoring the warnings of his family not to approach humans.

Until when day he was lost from his home territory and was attacked by many monsters on his own, he escaped them and survived with a miracle. Unfortunately, he couldn't survive humans and he was held captive to their scientific curiosity. And while they weren't exactly bring cruel to him, Yuuri wished for nothing but to be free, to leave that suffocating place and go back home, to leave that limited indoor pool tank and swim back in the open ocean, to leave this unfamiliar strangers and go back to his beloved family and friends. 

Yuuri planned to escape when he would regain his health. It's not very hard with his special abilities, Yuuri was a mystery to them, but they weren't to him. Despite being watched and studied 24 hours, they didn't know much about him. They didn't know that Yuuri understood every word they said, that he could speak the same the language as theirs, that he could even hide the extensive tentacles and replace them with normal human legs when he touches the dry ground. 

He could escape, he wanted to, he planned to.

But he didn't.

And why is that? Because Yuuri has fallen in love.

The day just before Yuuri's planned great escape, he was hindered by the loud beats of his two hearts. Yuuri was casually moving in his large tank, fantasizing about going back home and meeting his loved ones, mocking everyone around him when they would discover his disappearance, he was so close.

Until his eyes landed on him, the new scientist being warmly welcomed and congratulated for joining the team. Yuuri had never seen a more beautiful creature, not in the water or outside of it. Victor Nikiforov, the bright young scientist who had gained his place among the older and more experienced scientists with his incredible achievements and great intelligence. 

The first meeting between them was filled with something unnamed, an intense attracting, an immense chemistry, a mutual stare of wide eyed fascination of a prolonged duration. And ever since this moment, Victor has become Yuuri's favorite creature in the world. 

An unspoken friendship has grown between them from the first day. Every one of the staff at first was amazed at how Yuuri became too responsive to the new team member. Before Victor, Yuuri was a rebellious pain in the ass to the team, refusing to cooperate with them and their studies, approaching him used to be a big deal, a blood sample from him or a body temperature assessment for him was a tough mission only for the brave. Yuuri has the strength to wrap his tough thick tentacles around a diver and throw them harshly out of his space.

But with Victor, Yuuri has turned into the perfect pet. He allows him to do whatever he wants, to take all samples he wants, to perform all the studies and experiments on him. When Victor enters his aqua space, Yuuri rises above the water and smiles happily as Victor walks towards him to greet him with the sweetest smile. Yuuri has become all his. And idea of running away is a history now. 

And Victor! The way he treats and handles him! Unlike his colleagues who treat Yuuri as a science project and an exceptional phenomenon, Victor acts with Yuuri like they are friends. Victor explains to him what they are exactly doing to him, compliments him for the slightest thing. He constantly talks to him, about everything and anything, tell him about his day, his upcoming plans, he knows much about Victor's life, his interests, his beloved dog pet. Victor does all that without expecting Yuuri to answer or understands him. He doesn't know that the sea creature does understand him, and can even speak to him. Yuuri will tell him one day.

Victor is the one who even gave himthe name Yuuri, and Yuuri loves it that he almost forgot his real name back home. And seeing the harmonious dynamics between the scientist and the Cecaelia, the institution staff keeps teasing Victor about it, and they and they would even refer to Yuuri as Victor's octopus boyfriend. At first it made Victor howl with laughter, until he has got used to it, and it makes Yuuri proud. 

But Yuuri has established a fact, that he loves Victor and Victor loves him back even if he won't admit it. And there's no human in the world is worthy of Victor, Yuuri won't allow that. So, all in all Yuuri is still here thanks to Victor, and he has decided that Victor is part of him and his life, Victor is his.

And Yuuri would never give him up. So he loses his mind when he sees it happening, a human trying to make a move on his lover. Victor is flirtatious and sweet by nature, it's his personality and it could make anyone fall in love with him, but Yuuri wouldn't allow that, because Victor is his.

So he boils the water around him with the jealousy heats radiating from his body. Yuuri doesn't let his eyes break away from Victor being hit on by one roof his colleagues who has always had an eye for him and started to act up now. Yuuri would like to break those hands extending to casually brush Victor's shoulder and rub his biceps in a disguised friendly manner. Every time Victor's brilliant laughter rings, Yuuri's insides rip up in anguish.

And he hears it with his own ears when the fucker asks Victor out. Victor hesitates and doesn't answer immediately. At these few seconds Yuuri is painfully reminded of the great distance between the two of them, the difference between their species, maybe he has tricked himself in thinking that Victor is committed to him, that he got over all the biological barriers between their natures and he shares Yuuri the profound love.

Maybe Victor is just nice to him, but as the rest of the others, he sees nothing in him more than a exciting scientific discovery, a revelation of sea monster under experimentation. Yuuri's hearts wrench in grudge. 

Victor tells his colleague hell think about going out with him, he doesn't agree, nor does he refuse so the possibility is open. Which makes Yuuri's possibilities open to. Somehow he begins to see the things from Victor's point of view, Victor is a perfect healthy human, and he can't even communicate with Yuuri. It's understandable why he wouldn't commit to Yuuri as a lover. 

Yuuri has to show him that he can understand and communicate with him. 

He also has to show Victor that he belongs with him, that no one else in the world would love him like he does. 

But till this moment, Yuuri remains in a bad mood, he growls at anyone tries to approach him, he refuses to obey any order, he keeps gushing waves of ink causing his aqua to get ruined by the dark substance, and every time they clean up the water for him, he taints its purity. They become alarmed when he almost knocks someone over with his tentacled, and they discuss injecting him a sedative medication to control his anger. But Victor refuses, and asks them to give him a chance to calm the cecaelia on his own.

By the night Victor is left alone with Yuuri, with few guards outside the space. Keeping a safe distance, Victor sits by the aqua we it's a book in his hands, pretending to be occupied with while he quietly observes Yuuri. There hasn't been a clear expression to his sudden aggressive attitude today. So Victor hopes this night will be fruitful. 

Meanwhile Yuuri dives and swims in his tank pool, shamelessly staring at Victor as he moves in the water with a scowl on his face. To be honest, that kind of frown freak Victor out a little bit. He has never seen Yuuri with such hard expression, looking like he's promising him revenge or something. 

Until he notices that Yuuri has stopped moving, currently resting his arms on the edge of the pool, watching him intensely, many of his thick dark tentacles surrounding him above the water, twisting and wiggling in a creepy motion, giving him an image of a real monster. 

But Victor can't be scared of him, he trusts Yuuri and he's sure he would never hurt him. Oblivious what's waiting for him, Victor sighs and gets up to walk over to Yuuri who doesn't change the frown on his face as his eyes follow him.

Victor stands close enough to him, bending down to look closely at him. Yuuri stares up the crystal clear aqua eyes and he just sees home. Victor's got the ocean in his soul, his water elements overtakes his personality, it's only natural for Yuuri to be attracted to him. 

Despite the warm smile, shiny eyes, and ethereal face, Yuuri's accusatory look doesn't subside, maintain the same cruel face. 

"If I could just understand what's getting into you today! I wish I could read your mind, Yuuri, understand what's bothering you." Gently he caresses the side of Yuuri's damp face and strokes it, making Yuuri lean into the soft touch with closed eyes.

And while Victor is busy with the calming ministrations, he doesn't notice the few appendages creeping quietly, and encircling his bare ankles without touching. Victor is just stoking Yuuri's cheek while looking at him in the eyes, am attempt to absorb all the negativity from him..

And maybe Yuuri has deceived him with an innocent look on his eyes and a fake calmness replacing his frown, because Victor doesn't register the tentacles tightening around his lower limbs and pulling him forward in a second, causing him to yelp as he loses his balance and sinks into the water with Yuuri's hold tightening even harder around his ankles and wrists.

Victor struggles underwater to push himself up and Yuuri watches him with a cold expression. Then he manages to keep his head above the water, coughing and panting for air. He squeezes his eyes expelling all the water from them and then he opens them widely, with a look of horror and shock directed at Yuuri whose face is blank.

"Yuuri what have you just done? I trusted you, how can you make something like that to me? Leave me alone.." Victor shouts as he wiggles his limbs to break free from the tentacles restraining him. He's afraid and hurt, and Yuuri realizes how cruel he's being, so he just let's him go. And Victor sighs in relief befire swimming away to get out of the pool.

Victor stands soaking wet at the edge of the pool, staring in disbelief at the creature who has just attacked him, confusion on his face. 

He's thinking about the next step, Yuuri has become too dangerous to be left like this, and Victir is on his own. The security guards might even be asleep. Victor needs help, also he can't risk leaving Yuuri all on his feet on, not after his aggressive attack.

But he doesn't understand, what's got into him? A day before Yuuri and Victor were dance swimming, a habit they developed when they were alone, Victor would play his favorite pieces, and would go into the water and take Yuuri's hands, swaying the both of them to the tone of the music, and Yuuri would become too joyful that Victor gets the exclusive privilege of hearing him laugh, something he hadn't imagined Yuuri could do.

Until late this morning Yuuri was his usual peaceful self, and Victor even secretly fed him some of the cupcakes that he usually sneaks to him because they are out of his healthy diet, but Yuuri has developed a liking for them ever since Victor encouraged him to taste them while he was eating them.

Then what went wrong?

Victor is so lost into his thoughts that he pays attention to nothing of his weird surroundings, he doesn't notice the look of desire overtaking Yuuri's face. Yuuri's eyes run all over Victor's body, his sculpted physique is well outlined with the soaked clothes sticking to his skin, emphasizing the perfect structure of Victor's muscular body. Victor's nice human body, stunning face, shiny hair and eyes with color of home. Yuuri wants to claim him his..

Victor doesn't notice Yuuri leaveing the pool in legs, real human legs and full human form with extra cecaelial tentacles emerging from his back.. And Yuuri with his nude body and dancing tentacles takes calculated smell steps, until he stands in front of the absentminded human. 

He screams, seeing Yuuri facing him, standing on the ground with the closest form to a human, a human with dangerously long thick muscular tentacles.

"Yuu.. Yuuri.." Victor stutters, words escaping from his tongue with his sanity. It earns Yuuri a rush of confidence, and he smirks.

"You.. You have legs? Since when? H.. How?" 

"Victor.." This is the first word Yuuri ever speaks with to a human, the name of his most precious human. The look on Victor's face can't be described when he hears his own name coming from the delicate mouth with the thick low voice.

"And.. And.. You can speak?" Victor wonders shockingly, his feet move on their own and tack cautious steps backwards. And for every step he retracts, Yuuri takes one forward, never allowing the distance between them to grow, not anymore. 

"I can do a lot of things.." Yuuri replies smugly, and he watches Victor swallow thickly. Victor's back hits the wall, and it's a dead end for him. Yuuri has successfully cornered him and trapped him for good. His breathing fastens, and Yuuri can feels the expired hot air floating on his face. Victor smells heavenly.

"But.. I wonder.. Can I trust Victor?" Yuuri whispers, taking Victor's chin between his two fingers, his caramel eyes burning with desire, while Victor's warm blue is flooded in cold horror. 

"I don't know.." He gasps. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask that? After all.. I'm not the one who tried to drown you in the water and hid everything about his identity.."

"Victor.. Victor.." Yuuri sings his name, his fingers toying with Victor's chilled skin. "Do I owe an explanation to the people who have captured and imprisoned me against my will, took me away from my natural habitat and my home by force to observe and study me? Why would I reveal anything about my nature to my enemies?"

Guilt climbs up Victor's face, he looks down in shame when the reality of their actions hit him. Yuuri smirks, he doesn't mean to guilt trip him, but he has been locked up for too long, and Victor is the main reason Yuuri is still kept imprisoned, because of him Yuuri doesn't want to be liberated, he's rooting the submission and incapability in him, he's making Yuuri weak. And after all that, after giving up his freedom and surrounding, Victor thinks he can be with someone else?

"Oh no, my Victor. You don't have to feel bad for me I just want to.."

He stops for a moment. His malicious tentacled extend, continuously moving and twisting, pulsating with life and unmatched strength. Victor's eyes hang to the horrific sight. Victor has grown user to them in the water, they have as always looked harmless and moderately thick, he used to easily touch them and feel their smooth texture, patting and rubbing then when he wanted to encourage or praise Yuuri.

But these monstrous limbs are much different, are larger than he has always thought, are thicker.. more muscular, overwhelming and powerful. And what he's feared happens. Each of his limbs is painfully gripped by the slimy appendages, his wrest and ankles, each by one, his thighs by another two, his middle by a much thicker one. And so easily they levitate him off the ground. Victor pants.. and pleads.. "Please Yuuri.. Don't hurt me.."

"Me hurting Victor? Never.." Yuuri pulls him to him, adhering his struggling body to his own. Their faces are few centimeters apart. "I just want to show you.. How is it to do something against your well.. and enjoy it.. Cause this is what I've experienced.." 

Yuuri's intentions become too clear as he slips a tentacle under Victor's wet shirt, and it begins to softly massage the toned abdomen.

"No no no.. Help!" Victor cries, and Yuuri isn't pleased. He's fast to plug Victor's mouth with one fat tentacle pushing to the back of his throat, causing him gag and choke with streams of tears and drool flooding down. 

"Victor shouldn't be this loud unless he's happy.. I want to please you Victor. I want to show you that I can give you more than any human can ever give you.." Yuuri says with a seductive promising voice. He smiles gently, his hands cup the sides of Victor's reddened sweaty face, the tentacle still protruding from his mouth. 

"I want kiss you Victor, for too long I've wanted to taste your delicious luscious lips.. But how when you're not helping me?" 

Victor's shirt is all ripped up, a number of tentacles added to delicately rub at every inch of the soft skin, the enormous count of tiny suckers do their job to stimulate each of Victor's nerves across his back, neck, shoulders, throat, abdomen, and chest..everywhere. Yuuri busies himself to pepper small kisses all over Victor's torn face. 

He pulls back to watch him with hungry eyes. The resistance is making it even more exciting to him. And Victor, he's just crying and gaging as the invading limb thrusts in and out his mouth. 

"Victor.. I want to ask you few things, but promise me you won't scream, okay?"

He nods weakly, and slowly Yuuri pulls out. Victor falls for a fit of coughing, his chest heaves, breathing harshly for the access of air. His lips are too swollen and blood red, the image tempts Yuuri to kiss him, but not yet.

"Now you tell me.." The tip of a tentacle reached in of Victor's hardening nipples, gently rubbing.. "Are you going out with Boris?" 

Victor searches for his voice, "No." He answers voice hoarse and small.

Yuuri smiles, and adds another tentacle to the other nipple, both now working harder to bring Victor the joyful sensations. He could see the effect on Victor's face, his expression slowly turning from distressed to blessed with slight resistance.

"Do you like him?" 

"No.." Victor answers quickly, Yuuri is more satisfied. The pair of tentacles use their small suckers to tease and suck at the hard buds. Victor's body betrays him, giving away his enjoyment in little moans. His muscular chest surge forward in response to the working tentacles, Yuuri is very satisfied as he watches how desperate Victor is becoming, and adds two more to rub the rest of the pectorals, spreading a moistening layer of slick. 

"Do you like anyone else Victor?" Yuuri doesn't blink, eyes piercing the depth of Victor's soul. And Victor, eyes half lidded, mouth half open, stares at him. "Be honest, I won't hurt you. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." Except his manipulative super limbs are toying with Victor's body now, another tentacle feeling up the obvious bulge centring Victor's pants now, causing him to rut his hardness against it. Maybe it's cheating, but Yuuri doesn't need to play fair, he'll have Victor no matter what.

"Only Yuuri.." Victor breathes, a ghost of smile on his lips. 

And that's all it takes two make Yuuri go crazy. He takes Victor's face between his hands immediately to attach their mouths in one passionate kiss. Yuuri devours the swollen lips of his lover, his tongue invades the welcoming mouth to taste every corner. The pleased sounds coming from Victor are to die for, Yuuri thinks he'll die.

How tentacles were still stimulating every available nerve on Victor's body. A huge one makes its way inside his pants, reaching his thickened cock. The slimy tentacle, wet with slick, wraps the cock and begins to mercilessly pump, with suckers sticking and working at the leaking tip. Victor screams into Yuuri's mouth that Yuuri withdraws to bless his ears with the erotic screams and his eyes with turned on Victor squirming relentlessly. 

"You are so so gorgeous.." Yuuri whispers directly in his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and licks the inside of it. He helps victor to completely lose the rest if his clothes, and Yuuri watches in fascination.. The divine god like body is strongly wrapper by his powerful tentacles, the snow white skin is all painted with red circles and long lines from the tight hols of the limbs and their suckers. And Victor is coming, he's screaming as the tentacle milks him, squirting the whitish fluid from his cock to spread all over his belly and chest.

For a moment, Yuuri completely lets Victor lay on the ground, shaking and panting from the aftermath of his orgasm, and Yuuri enjoys the show. Seconds pass until Victor regain his composure and he sits up on his knees and hands, face all desperate and wanting. "Yuuri.."

"Oh Victor.." Yuuri extends his tentacles to bring Victor close to him on his knees, face facing his crotch, and without hesitating Victor takes him in his mouth at once, but he chokes and quickly drops the spit wetted member that it makes Yuuri laugh. "Careful, I'm not going anywhere." 

He digs his fingers in Victor's hair, pulling lightly. And Victor takes it slowly this time. He kisses the tip, then drags his tongue along the length before licking and lapping and gradually swallowing the whole length, and Yuuri, moaning, can't take it any more. He harshly fixes Victor's head, a tentacle around the neck, and Yuuri begins to thrust in and out the wet heat, harder and deeper each time. 

While Yuuri loses his mind fucking Victor's mouth, he sends two of his arms, one of them to reactivate Victor's cock, the other shamelessly rubbing at the twiching entrance of him. The sweet sounds coming from his throat send sweeter vibrations and shivers along Yuuri's hardness that he's excited to fuck even harder. Meanwhile the sneaky tentacle at Victor's hole releases generous amounts of slick in preparation of what is coming. 

The euphoria overtakes Yuuri as he spills his seed into Victor's throat, and just as his still hard cock exit his mouth, the thin moist tentacle enters his hole, and Victor sees stars. Yuuri gets down in his knees to passionately kiss him.

"You're amazing, I'll make you feel amazing too.." Yuuri mumbles at his skin, and he spread wet kisses all over his face, his jaw, the column of his neck, while the tentacle digs deeper into Victor's passion, making its way with releasing more of the hot lubricant, with suckers attaching and sucking to the inner walls of Victor's tightness.

"Please.. Yuuri please.. Please.. Ahh ah.. Hmm" Victor keeps begging as the thickness increases inside him. 

Yuuri licks his collar bones, and brings back the cylinder tips of his arms to tease the assaulted nipples, "Please what Victor? I want to hear you.." 

"F.. Fuck me.. Fuck me hard.. I'm yours.. I'm in your arms.. Fuck me.."

"I'll make you feel good Victor.." Yuuri promises as he pushes him on his back. Two strong appendages take hold of Victor's thighs and spread them open wide, a mass of tentacles grope his hips and the globes of his ass, exposing him entirely. The thick erection dripping from the tip, the expanded inflamed hole engulfing one tentacle pushing inside deeper.. the scene is obscenely incredible before Yuuri.

Yuuri removes the tentacle with his own cock, and starts a slow shallow pace as he plants kisses on Victor's lips. The pace increases, the rhythm goes harder, Victor's pants are louder. And Yuuri, steadily fucking into him, whispers words of encouragements and praises with plenty of loving kisses all over his face and neck. No need to mention the tentacles groping and fondling every part of Victor's overstimulated body, careful to leave marks and bruises, making the statement, I'm here.. I own Victor.

"So good.. So warm.. So hot.. Victor.. You want more?" Yuuri growls as he constantly hits the sweet spot extracting inaudible screams Victor nods with enthusiasm. And Yuuri adds more.. Along his thrusting cock, he aligns a thin tentacle gently pushing inside Victor's expanded hole, and he enters. The thickness gradually increases until it reaches the size of the erection. 

Victor is in immeasurable pain and pleasure that he loses the words and his voice, he nearly reaches his hand for something.. anything. He grabs a twisting tentacle and takes it to his mouth, then he licks and sucks relentlessly with much effort. The tentacle pours it's juices inside his mouth, then it enters easily, and Victor almost grinning expands his lips to fit the thickness in. Meanwhile Yuuri watches in fascination as he feels on the verge of his grand orgasm.

And few minutes pass like this, with air loaded with the sounds of their bodies and pleasures, then both of them explode almost at the same time, each repeating the other's name. And while trembling from the intensity of their orgasms, Yuuri takes Victor in his arms, human arms, and embraces him for eternity.

Yuuri's face hovers above Victor's, the prolonged gaze they share is filled with unsaid regards and promises, Victor's fingers float over Yuuri's delicate features, he watches the details of the beloved creature with a different eye now. Everything is a pleasant surprise, totally unexpected but memorable. He can't believe it's all real and it's not the product of his imagination. Victor is still shocked, very tired, and extremely happy.

And Yuuri's smile is the gentlest and the brightest that it seems like it will never fade away. He has made Victor his after all. He owes him much explanation, they need to talk about many things. But right now he desires nothing more than keeping him in his arms, calmly nestled in each other'd embraces without the interference of the outer world. Because this is feels so free, it feels home. 

Run away? Why would Yuuri run away when the embodiment of freedom, home, and love is in his arms?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it  
> Tell me what you think on the comments ❤
> 
> I personally love this kind of universe and I would like to expand it more in a multichaptered fic including the full story of Yuuri and Victor, their backgrounds, how they got closer to each other, and their future together, because obviously Yuuri doesn't want to stay as an experiments rat to humans forever and doesn't want to lose Victor either.


End file.
